Abschied
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine verabschiedet sich nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich zweimal von Professor Snape...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Abschied**

Hermine klopfte an der Tür, aber niemand antwortete. Sie klopfte erneut, doch wieder nichts. „Professor Snape?", rief sie. „Professor Snape, ich weiß, dass Sie da sind, darf ich bitte eintreten?"

Einen Moment blieb es still, doch dann vernahm Hermine seine Stimme, die laut bellte: „Nun kommen Sie doch endlich rein, Miss Granger!"

Hermine betrat sein Büro.

Er saß an seinem leeren Schreibtisch, denn alle Unterlagen waren schon in seinen Schränken verstaut – er würde sie erst nach dem Sommer wieder hervorholen.

Sie ging vor seinen Schreibtisch und sah zu ihm mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Trauer.

Snape verstand diesen Blick; er meinte, sie nach all den Jahren zu kennen. „Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?" Er versuchte, seine übliche Stimme zu gebrauchen, doch es fiel ihm schwer – er wusste, warum sie hier war.

„Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin", sagte sie, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Es ist mein allerletzter Tag in Hogwarts, in ein paar Stunden wird mich der Hogwartsexpress nach London zurückbringen und mich am 1. September nicht wieder mitnehmen. Mit der gestrigen Verabschiedung habe ich meine Schulzeit in Hogwarts beendet", verkündete sie feierlich. „Ich bin hier, um mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Auch ihm missfiel der Gedanke, sie vielleicht nie wiederzusehen. Wortlos stand er auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, bis er vor ihr stand, und sah auf sie herunter.

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte formell: „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape. Auch wenn es eine bisweilen anstrengende Zeit mit Ihnen war, bin ich Ihnen doch für all Ihr Wissen, dass Sie mir mitgeteilt haben, sehr dankbar." Sie schluckte schwer.

Als er schließlich ihre Hand nahm und leicht schüttelte, war es um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und weinte: „Ich will Hogwarts nicht verlassen! Ich möchte hierbleiben und weiterhin bei Ihnen Unterricht haben! Ich will nicht weg!"

Er wusste, dass er sie hätte von sich schieben müssen – denn dieser Ausbruch galt nicht ihm persönlich, sondern der Tatsache, dass sie keine Veränderung in ihrem Leben wollte – aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Stattdessen zog er sie an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

Als sie wieder ruhig atmete und ihre Tränen versiegt waren, trat er einen Schritt zurück, um ihr fest in die Augen zu sehen, während er ihr aufmunternd die Hände auf die Schultern legte. „So, Miss Granger", sagte er dann ernst. „Wir wissen beide, dass Sie Hogwarts am liebsten nie verlassen möchten. Aber wir wissen auch beide, dass das nicht möglich ist. Für Sie beginnt nun ein neuer Lebensweg – und der wird sehr interessant werden, glauben Sie mir, denn wir beide wissen auch, dass aus Ihnen etwas Großartiges wird. Also denken Sie nicht zu viel an den Abschied, sondern konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Zukunft."

Hermine nickte kleinlaut. „Ich weiß", sagte sie, „aber es fällt mir so schwer."

„Aber Sie können uns doch mal wieder besuchen. Sie sind doch nicht von Hogwarts verbannt worden." Snape lächelte.

Hermine erwiderte dieses Lächeln zaghaft.

„Wissen Sie was, Miss Granger", sagte Snape freudig. „Ich lade Sie hiermit zum Festbankett am 1. September in der Großen Halle ein. Sie können hierher apparieren, am Lehrertisch sitzen und wenn Sie möchten sogar eine Nacht im Schloss verbringen. Was halten Sie davon?"

„Danke!", strahlte Hermine. „Ich werde Ihnen dann erzählen, für welchen Berufszweig ich mich entschieden habe."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!"

Hermine lachte nun erleichtert auf.

Snape freute sich mit ihr. „So, Miss Granger, und jetzt packen Sie Ihre Sachen, damit Sie den Zug nicht verpassen, und haben Sie einen wunderbaren Sommer."

„Sie auch!", erwiderte Hermine, umarmte ihn einmal fest und verschwand dann wieder aus seinem Büro.

_Was für eine seltsame, aber wunderbare Frau_, dachte Snape mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Schweißgebadet wachte Severus Snape am Morgen des letzten Tages von Hermine Granger in Hogwarts auf. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder zusammengeträumt… Als ob sie sich extra noch von ihm verabschieden würde… Und dann auch noch so… Severus, Severus, deine Fantasie ist schon wieder mit dir durchgegangen…

Er versuchte weiterzuschlafen, doch es schien ihm unmöglich. Schließlich stand er auf. Draußen zwitscherten schon die Vögel, die Sonne ging gerade auf – das bedeutete, dass in wenigen Stunden der Hogwartsexpress wirklich abfahren würde.

Snape wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht, zog sich an und begann dann, wie es in seinem Traum auch gewesen war, seine Sachen zu packen und seine Unterlagen in die Schränke einzuräumen. Den ganzen Vormittag wagte er es aber nicht, sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, aus Angst bei einem Klopfen zwischen Realität und Vorstellung nicht mehr unterscheiden zu können. Andererseits wagte er es aber auch nicht, sein Büro zu verlassen, um ihr eine Chance zu geben, seinen Traum wahr zu machen.

Obwohl er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, war er zutiefst erschrocken, als es tatsächlich an seiner Tür klopfte. So erschrocken, dass er nicht antwortete.

„Professor Snape?", rief eine Stimme – und er wusste sofort, wer vor seiner Tür stand. „Professor Snape, ich weiß, dass Sie da sind, darf ich bitte eintreten?"

Das waren dieselben Worte wie in seinem Traum! Wie unheimlich… Er versuchte mit Absicht, das Déjà-vu zu verändern, daher bellte er sie nicht herein, sondern sagte freundlich: „Ja, bitte?"

Hermine Granger betrat sein Büro.

Zu seiner Erleichterung trug sie etwas anderes als heute Nacht und sah auch nicht traurig, sondern vielmehr bereit für einen neuen Lebensweg aus.

„Professor?", fragte sie besorgt, als sie ihn sah, und trat schnell ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Sie sind so bleich, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Nein, nein", versicherte er schnell und war froh, dass ihr Gespräch anders verlief als in seinem Traum.

„Das ist gut", sagte sie. Dann atmete sie einmal tief ein. „Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, bin ich hier, um mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden."

„Das nahm ich an", sagte er in neutralem Ton, zu gespannt war er auf das, was nun geschehen könnte.

Hermine streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape. Bleiben Sie, wie Sie sind, nur vielleicht ein wenig netter", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Seien Sie froh, dass Sie keine Schülerin mehr sind", gab er gespielt drohend wider, nahm aber freundlich ihre Hand und schüttelte sie – und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Keiner von beiden. Beide schüttelten und schüttelten die Hand des anderen, ganz sanft nur, denn beiden war im Grunde nur der Körperkontakt zum anderen wichtig, aber sie schüttelten sie. Und keiner von beiden fand etwas dabei. Sie sahen sich nur an, beobachteten einander. Sie sah, dass er einmal kurz vor Freude die Augen schloss, und er sah, dass sie daraufhin anfing zu lächeln.

Irgendwann löste sie die Verbindung, aber anstatt zu gehen, fiel sie ihm vorsichtig und langsam, um ihm die Möglichkeit des Zurückweichens zu geben, um den Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Automatisch erwiderte er die Umarmung und zog sie wie in seinem Traum an sich.

Sie genossen die Nähe des anderen, den Duft, die Wärme. Hermine begann irgendwann, ihm durch die langen, schwarzen Haare zu fahren, und er erwiderte mit zarten Streichlern auf ihrem Kopf, durch ihre buschig-weichen Haare.

Nach einer Weile kuschelte sie ihre Nase in seine Halsbeuge und gab dieser schließlich einen kleinen Kuss.

Daraufhin legte er den Kopf so, dass er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben konnte.

Sie sahen einander danach nur kurz an, denn es war unvermeidlich, was nun kam, und das wussten beide. Sie waren sich später nicht mehr sicher, ob er den Kuss begonnen hatte oder sie, aber sie konnten sich noch ganz genau an das einzigartige Gefühl erinnern, das er in ihnen ausgelöst hatte.

Nach einer Weile sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen.

„Ich musste es wagen", flüsterte Hermine irgendwann. „Ich hätte mich für immer geärgert, wenn ich diese Chance hätte verstreichen lassen."

„Ich danke dir dafür", erwiderte Snape, dann fiel ihm etwas Beunruhigendes ein. „Träume ich?", fragte er vollkommen ernst.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete Hermine genauso ernst und strich ihm über die Wange. „Wieso?"

„Ich hatte so einen ähnlichen Traum wie das, was nun ist", gab er zu.

„Du hast geträumt, dass wir uns küssen würden?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein, in meinem Traum waren wir nur Freunde und nun-" Er verstummte, weil er nicht weiterwusste.

„Und nun sind wir mehr", vollendete sie seinen Satz mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja", sagte auch er mit einem Lächeln und küsste sie erneut.

Seit diesem Tag und an jedem einzelnen der vielen, die noch folgen würde, an jedem einzelnen Tag, an dem er Hermine sah, sie sich an ihn schmiegte und er ihr einen Kuss gab, betete er, er möge bitte nicht aufwachen…

ENDE.


End file.
